1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a slide idler for a chain drive having replaceable and positionable cylindrical bushings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Idlers for chain drives are well known in the art. These idlers are usually spring biased to apply a tension to the chain so it does not become uncogged from the driven or driven sprockets. Some idlers are provided with freely rotatable sprockets for engaging the chain. Other idlers such as slide idlers are made of plastic material and are provided with cylindrical surfaces that slide along the chain.
One design of a slide idler, uses two elongated members having two cylindrical bushings sandwiched therebetween. The bushings are affixed to the elongated members. Cylindrical apertures pass through the elongated members and the bushings. The bushing is mounted on a spindle of a frame and a spring is positioned between the spindle and the idler to bias it into contact with the chain. The bushings of this idler cannot be replaced or rotated into different engagement positions.